Across the room
by AutoManiakVamp18
Summary: When new girl Blake Harley arrives in the small town of Lakeshore, Rae Walkers world is turned upside down at the intense attraction she feels for her. Yet being the popular girl at school, head cheerleader and girlfriend of the football captain with a troubled home life, will anything come of her confusing feelings or will it forever be stolen longing glances across the room? Will
1. chapter 1

'Same shit different day' Rae thought as she drove into the high school parking lot of Kennedy High. Quickly heading to a parking space near the front of the school, Rae parked and made her way over to the group of people waiting near the front steps.

Just as she reached them, her boyfriend David turned, smiling charmingly at her and kissing her cheek in greeting. With his short blond hair, bright blue eyes and winning, dimpled smile, he was every girls dream. Yet in the past two months that she's been seeing him during the summer, she hadn't once felt the spark of excitement she'd been hoping for.

However, with her being the head cheerleader and David the captain of the schools football team, it was pretty much expected of them to be together, tradition almost. He seemed to have no problem being with her and she had to admit that she did enjoy his company she just didn't find him physically attractive in that way, he felt more of a friend to her, she just hadn't found the opportunity to bring that up with him yet, and now with the Sophomore year starting she had no idea how she would.

Plus, she didn't want to break up the schools typical hierarchy. She knew though that he was getting frustrated with the lack of physical contact progressing, as all they'd done was kissing and a few gropes whilst sat in his car down the road from her house. And even those she hadn't really enjoyed, just felt obligated to at least give him a little something to keep him from getting annoyed and verbally mean, as he sometimes could when he'd had too much to drink.

As she greeted all her friends excitedly, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in months yet it had only been the day before last that they'd all hung out at the beach as a typical 'hoorah' before the school year started.

As they started into school to head to their assigned lockers for the year, which they'd received through the past the previous week as well as their schedules, her best friend Lana was talking excitedly about a new student expected today.

"I've heard from Denise Martin, who heard from Mindy Lennox who's mom works the reception desk here, that the new student is called Blake Harley and apparently she's really beautiful with a body to die for." Lana rolled her eyes, chuckling obnoxiously. With her long chocolate brown curls and matching brown eyes, Lana was gorgeous yet her superior attitude made it hard to get past and actually like her. However as Rae and Lana had been friends since pre-school and were in the cheerleading squad together, she felt obligated to stay friends with her, even if she didn't really like her attitude anymore.

With her thoughts preoccupied with her troubles with David, and musing over her friendship with Lana, Rae headed into home room not really noticing anyone around her, idly listening to the classroom chatter as she sat at the back corner of the room.

Yet all that changed when she walked into the room. With the most gorgeous shiny black hair that flowed down to her waist, long legs that seemed to go on forever and generous curves in all the right places, Rae's heart skipped a beat.

In the sudden quietness of the room, everyone's attention focused on the new girl, Mr Watson's suddenly loud voice boomed through the room.

"Everybody, Miss Harley is our new student so I would like all of you to make her very welcome. Miss Harley, if you would like to make your way to an available seat anywhere in the room, I will get started with today's home room."

When Blake's gorgeous aqua blue eyes connected with Rae's forest green ones, Rae's heart all but stopped.

A/N: Thank you everyone! This is a new story that I'm working on so updates may be slow due to work but I'm enjoying writing this so far!

Any reviews welcome as this is a new idea for me.

Thanks!

Gem x


	2. Chapter 2

Rae ducked her head quickly to hide her flushing red cheeks, her heart beating faster, becoming more flustered as she heard Blake's footsteps coming closer until they stopped and Rae heard the scrape of the chair next to her screech back as Blake sat down.

After a few minutes of strained, awkward silence, Rae risked a quick glance to her left, only to divert her eyes to the board at the front of the room as she found Blake's eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed an even darker red as she heard Blake's quiet chuckle at her actions.

Rae frowned and strives to ignore the girl who was causing such strange reactions within her, trying to focus on Mr Watson's voice droning in about upcoming events happening within the school year. Yet all she could focus on was the emitting heat of the female next to her and her confused thoughts as she carried on stealing glances at her. The hour of Homeroom passed by agonisingly slowly and Rae breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang for first period, Rae hurrying out of the room as fast as she could, trying to ignore the feel of those aqua eyes burning a hole into her back.

She made it to her first period of Maths with plenty of minutes to spare, thanks to her abrupt exit from Homeroom. Again, she chose a seat in the back, at the farthest left corner of the room, which was her favourite place to sit as she found she could observe everyone's in peace without being observed herself.

After several minutes of being sat on her own, with the exception of a couple of students sat near the front, Lana, Emily (one of her other cheerleading friends) and several other students walked into the room, with the two girls making a beeline for her, taking seats next to her and chattering excitedly as Mrs Venn the maths teacher walked into the room, with Blake in tow.

She felt a confusing wave of disappointment as Mrs Venn directed Blake to take a seat near the front by the windows. Forcing her eyes away, she focused on Lana's and Emily's hushed discussion, her heart beating faster as she realised they were discussing the new girl.

"Have you seen her? She's beautiful." Lana whispered, with a jealous scowl in Blake's direction.

"Have you noticed that she's not spoke to anyone so far? Maybe she's a leper." Emily snickered.

"All the guys are gonna go nuts over her. My Blake better stay away. She looks like a total man-stealing bitch." Lana practically snarled.

"Hey! You don't even know her or spoke to her how would you know? I think she seems pretty nice and her hair is gorgeous!" Rae said, with a touch of anger, feeling a strange urge to defend the new girl to her long-time friends even though she'd never even spoke to her herself.

Lana rolled her eyes and chucked sarcastically at Rae's comment "Rae, you're way too nice for your own good. She just looks a bit of a bitch to me, as long as my Blake stays away from her I'm happy"

Rae ignored her friend and focused on Maths, as it wasn't her strongest subject and Mrs Venn has an unfortunate habit of speaking too fast for Rae to follow, as she did last year. The next two periods of English and Geography followed much in the same fashion, with Rae sitting at the back and Blake being seated at the front, across the room from her. In each period Rae found herself unable to avoid stealing glances at Blake, much to her confusion.

Every other glance though she found Blake's gaze meeting her own, causing Rae's cheeks to flush in embarrassment and her heart to beat faster. When lunch finally rolled around Rae was such a bundle of nerves she jumped and nearly screamed as David intercepted her in the corridor on her way to the cafeteria, wrapping his arms around her in a hug that, for once, she was relieved to receive as it was something familiar to her mixed up emotions.

David stepped back after a moment and looked at her, grinning softly and taking her hand leading her to the cafeteria. As she grabbed her food and sat down with David and her friends, she finally relaxed as she saw no sign of Blake in the room. She laughed and joked with her friends, cuddled up with David and forced all thoughts of the new girl out of her mind.

A/N: Not sure about this chapter but hey ho we'll see!

Thank you!


End file.
